


A collection of my drabbles and one shots.

by OmegaSuperHero



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avengers - Freeform, Cute, Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, One Shot, happiness, relationship, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSuperHero/pseuds/OmegaSuperHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is a separate drabble/oneshot, more than likely all of them will be FrostIron, potentially some platonic GammaFrost or GammaIron.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. California Girls.

Tony had been out for the past 4 hours, some kind of business meeting that had just dragged on.  
He was therefore home an hour late, so he went up without letting Loki know he was back, hoping to surprise his boyfriend.  
On his way up to the penthouse floor in the elevator, he could hear music playing. It wasn't until the doors opened that he recognised it to be California Gurls - Katy Perry.. Really?!

 

Shaking his head, confused as all hell, he headed towards the living room, keeping as quiet as possible, burning with curiosity.  
He peeped in through the living room door and froze, his boyfriend, the God of Mischief, was dancing to California Gurls.  
He stared, entranced, Loki was in a pair of black skinny jeans and Tony's old MIT shirt, his hair slightly damp and curled, and he was bouncing and dancing around the living room to the song.  
His eyes were closed, a look of pure happiness etched on his ivory features, as he moved with a ballerina's grace, despite just bouncing and waving his arms around to the music.

Tony stood and watched, grinning at his lover, deciding to enjoy this rare moment before announcing his presence.


	2. Home Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise awaits Tony on his, rather enjoyable, evening alone.

Tony was home alone, but he wasn't upset, it was only for the night.

He had found himself in a happy, loving relationship with Loki, they had been living together for 6 months now, but the God would regularly leave for a few nights to visit his children and make sure they were okay.

 

Tony was fine with this, he wasn't as damaged as he used to be and he found he could easily handle the nights alone without drinking.

He had videos.

 

Oh, that sounds worse than it is, he doesn't have porn! Not anymore..

No, he has home videos of Loki, quite a few.. While Loki has definitely loosened up around Tony, he's at his happiest, his most open, when he's alone.

Tony has dozens of videos of the God cooking, dancing, singing, drawing etc whilst alone.

He loves these videos, loves seeing his boyfriend act so joyous and carefree..

 

He loads up the folder and grins, JARVIS added a new video yesterday, while Tony was at a business meeting, so Loki had obviously been doing something damned attractive.

He chose the new video and put it on, settling back in his chair to enjoy it.

 

It started out fairly ordinary, albeit still fantastic, he was reading. It was probably Shakespeare, Tony loved watching him read because he would mouth the words as he read, which he was doing now. He sat watching Loki read for a good half hour, without speeding up the video, just smiling at the screen, when he sat forward. Loki had placed the book on the arm of the chair he was draped over, stood up and shrugged off his shirt, tossing it onto the couch in front of him.

Tony sat forward, confused but still thoroughly enjoying the video, as Loki then proceeded to take his trousers off and wander around the Tower in his red and gold boxers, courtesy of Tony obviously. Who, I might add, was getting a bit hot and bothered watching Loki act so comfortably.

I should probably mention that Loki had never actually been naked in the Tower yet, always stating that he simply did not feel secure, or comfortable, enough yet. This was a huge deal that he had done it now, without making a fuss over it. It merely showed that he had finally settled.

 

Tony continued to watch, eyes popped wide, as Loki wandered through to their bathroom and turned the shower on, slowly slipping his boxers off and stepping into the shower, visibly crooning with delight as the hot water cascaded over his pale skin.

Tony was shocked, staring at the screen, still vaguely horny but mostly stunned that Loki had finally settled in the Tower without telling him. He assumed the God would have told Tony he'd felt this comfortable, since they both knew it was a big deal.

 

He had been so entranced by the video that he had not heard Loki appear behind him, did not hear Loki creep up behind him, until said God gently wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, hot breath over his ear "Yes, I am settled. I would much rather you had simply asked me, my love" he cooed, teasingly. He spun Tony round and placed a tender, loving kiss on his lips, eliciting a small moan from the mortal.


	3. Utter Relaxation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The right music can soothe a torn soul better than any therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would highly recommend listening to "Flowing Light of the Godhead" by Jozef Van Wissem as you read this, in order to gain the full emotional effect.

Loki is rich, granted an inheritance when his father died some years before. He currently lives in a small, oddly furnished apartment, cluttered with old books and ornaments.

He stumbles in the front door at 2am and staggers through to his dark bedroom, stepping blindly over piles of books on his way.

As he falls through his bedroom door, he snatches up a small remote and stabs a button, Jozef Van Wissem's "Flowing Light of the Godhead" starts flowing through his speakers.

He sighs softly and collapses onto his bed, closing his eyes with an almost silent groan as the ethereal melody soaks into his consciousness.

He smiles gently at the ceiling, immobile for hours as the song plays on repeat, eventually accompanied by the sounds of his delicate snoring.


	4. Rainy Days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe - Loki loves the rain.

Loki had been dubbed the 'weird' brother, everybody agreed. His friends, his family, everybody except Thor.

He loved the rain, had loved it since he was a young child. Hell, he adored running water in general. He could, and did, stand under the shower for hours on end, he would stare transfixed if somebody left a tap running, would flush the toilet just to watch the water swirl and flow.

His absolute favourite was always rain, however. Whenever it started to rain, he would run outside in his bare feet and dance, spinning in circles with his arms gracefully outstretched, curving and twisting his body, an expression of carnal bliss on his features every time. He would get carried away as well, spinning until he was dizzy and falling down onto his back, staring impassively up at the sky. The rain would splatter across his face, he would open his mouth and stick his tongue out to catch the delicate drops of water, lips quirking slightly.

His parents worried, his friends mocked him, but Thor would join him.

He would wait until Loki had fallen onto the ground, settled again, and he would walk outside in his bare feet to lie at his brother's side on the wet grass, holding his hand and staring up into the rain with him.


	5. Silent Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are not always needed to help soothe a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I suggest you listen to "Spooky Action at a Distance" by Jozef Van Wissem for the full atmosphere of this one shot.

The lights are off, thick curtains drawn shut, sandalwood and jasmine fills the air.  
"Spooky Actions" provides a stilted, morose soundtrack for this one man production.  
Loki wears only his boxers, ivory skin bright in the darkness. Curled hair is tied up, save for a few locks that have escaped to hang delicately over his face.  
He spins slowly, hands rubbing over his face, caressing his arms, and finally curling around his abdomen.  
He embraces himself as he sways in large, lazy circles and keeps his eyes shuttered, silent tears spilling forth and a gentle smile curves his perfect lips.  
His movements shudder, the strange dance grows erratic. The song plays on repeat and he just dances, letting the music sooth his weary muscles and tattered nerves.

 

Slowly, he becomes aware of your presence as you watch him from your bedroom. Keeping his eyes shut, and swaying all the time, he extends one hand to you as silent invitation. You cross over to him and your hands connect, you twist and turn your own body, creating your own rhythms to the music.  
You both move independently, swaying and flowing freely, but remain connected by your hands.  
A multitude of repeats later, you eventually end up facing each other, faces inches apart. He takes your hand and, with emerald eyes overflowing with an ancient sadness, kisses each fingertip.  
He pulls you close, wraps his arms around you in an embrace he does not give easily, burrowing his face into your shoulder with hopeless abandon, "Thank you" he whispers raggedly, before pulling away from you and disappearing back into his own bedroom.


End file.
